


Something in her shoe

by DrValentinez



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Its reall short but cute, This is cute, cute shopping story, its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 22:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14247141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrValentinez/pseuds/DrValentinez
Summary: Angela has something stuck in her shoe.





	Something in her shoe

**Author's Note:**

> This legitimately just happened, I wrote this in a shopping cart because I was Angela in this case and Fareeha was my mom. Ps Pumpkin spice coming sooon! But enjoy this quick write

The grocery store wasn’t busy and the mission was simple. Chocolate, graham crackers and marshmallows. Simple only one problem. Angela had something stuck in her shoe. Angela stumbled walking forward, Fareeha heard the scuffle of Angelas shoes and stopped pushing he cart to turn around. “You okay there?” She asked genuinely concerned for her girlfriend. “Oh um yes dear I am perfectly, fine.” She responded smiling gingerly, she wasn’t. “Alrighty then.” Fareeha said and went back to browsing the iles for the chosen ingredients. All while Angela was fighting a battle of her own, the object was pointy and stuck on the side of her shoe. She tapped she foot on the ground a few times to move the object, to no aval it stayed in place. She groaned, she looked down at the nearest shelf stand and started to kick her foot at it in order to dislodge the object .

“Cinnamon or reg- Angela what are you doing?” She asked looking up to see Angela rapidly tapping her foot on the shelves. Angela looked up with a frown, she awkwardly walked over to Fareeha who was giggling at the whole ordeal. 

“There...is...something...in...my...shoe.” Angela sighed looking down at her feet, til she heard a fit of laughter coming from the taller woman. “Angela just take your shoes off, this could have been over with like 5 minutes ago.” Angela looked up questioning her girlfriends suggestion,”Fine but you have to hold my foot I dont want it to touch this nasty floor.” Sighing in defeat she took her shoe off lifting her foot to Fareeha who held it up. She flipped it upside down and shook it, nothing came out. She shook it again this time more aggressively, still nothing. Fareeha watched on beginning to grin widely. “Are you sure you felt something?” Fareeha questioned. “Ugh yes I did.” She continued to shake the shoe, nothing.

“Maybe it was nothing, put it back on and see if you feel anything.” Fareeha suggested, Angela nodded and slipped the shoe on only the object was still there. “Its stillll thereeee.” She groaned “I refuse to walk around like this Fareeha, Im getting in the cart.” Angela began to climb her way into the basket, shifting the food in it around her she laid back and looked at Fareeha who was silent and wide eyed watching the blonde get comfortable in the basket.

Fareeha opened her mouth to protest but the sight of Angela pouty faced and crisscrossed in a shopping cart was golden, she walked over to the front of the cart and kissed Angelas temple.

“Alright, whats next on the list.”


End file.
